Claire's Imprint story
by imsoclever
Summary: Claire moves to Chicago when she's 4. she forgets all about Quil, which sucks because she has to move back to La Push later in her life. Why? find out in this story! ABANDONED STORY: UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Moving

**Hey to everyone reading this! This is my first imprint story and my 4****th**** story in general! I'm hoping this story will be really great, so please RxR!! And remember, this is in a 4 year olds POV.**

**Me: I totally own twilight, and Emmett!**

**Emmett: no you don't**

**Me: says who?**

**Shirtless Jacob: says me**

**Me: *dazzled* sure, whatever you want.**

**4-year-old Clare's POV**

I looked at my mommy in the car. I was hugging my stuffed animal wolf named Quil. My real Quil gave it to me because I wasn't going to see my real Quil for a long time. I was never going to let wolfy-Quil go, because I was moving. My real Quil was staying in La Push. This was getting confusing, there was real Quil and Wolfy-Quil. I was going to call my stuffed animal wolfy-Quil, and my real Quil, just Quil. Why couldn't I stay? I asked my mom this earlier today. She just said that daddy got a new job in Chicago, and that it would be nice moving to a city. I didn't want to leave my Quil. He was my best friend. Best friends don't leave each other. I was so sad. I just looked out the window and hugged wolfy-Quil closer. I saw something outside my window. It looked like a giant version of my wolfy-Quil. I gasped and it disappeared before I told my mommy and daddy about it. I kept looking for my giant wolf while I was falling asleep.

A few hours later my mommy woke me up. "Honey, we are in Chicago," I was so sad. I hugged my wolfy-Quil closer, and I started to cry and mommy said, "Sweetie, please don't cry. This is a good thing, and trust me, you will love Chicago. We aren't even going to the city we are living in this nice town called Oak Brook. We are going to live in 120 Trinity Lakes. You will love the house, and the school is amazing. It is called Brook Forest. You will love it!"

"Mommy, is it all foresty and green like La Push?" I asked

"Well, no, but it is really nice, and there are a lot of trees."

"Ok mommy." I said. I didn't care about anything my mommy was saying now, something about the schools, and the friends I would make. I just wanted my Quil back. He was my favoritest person in the whole wide world. I wanted to go back to La Push. I finally noticed I was walking through the airport, and I went to the baggage claim next to daddy when he picked up all of our suitcases. All of mine had a picture of Disney princess on it. I picked up my Cinderella backpack and started skipping to my mommy again. When I got to her she started walking outside. We all got into a cab and started driving. I saw some trees flashing by, but nothing like La Push.

When we pulled up to the house it was huge and I was really excited. I ran into the house, and the first thing I saw was a pretty front entrance area. And after that were some stairs. I walked into the kitchen, which was HUGE!! The main floor also had a lot of empty rooms which weren't painted and had no furniture. All of them had words on the wall. I could read some of the words but not all of them. One room said- cream walls, maple floors, living room. Another said, Red walls, maple floors, dining room. There were a lot of other word-rooms, and I was really excited to finally find another stair-case. This one was smaller and a lot thinner. I went upstairs and there were so many rooms. I could tell which room was going to be mommy's, and I picked out which room would be mine.

My room was the 2nd biggest, after mommy and daddy's room. It was also the only room that was painted. It had a canopy bed, was painted purple, and had its own bathroom attached. The whole thing was huge. I loved it! I couldn't wait to decorate my room. I would put up princess posters, and put pink sheets on the bed, and make my wolfy his own mini-house. I was really excited. Then I looked back at my wolfy. I remembered I was sad, and I went downstairs. I saw my mommy painting one of the rooms. She stopped when she saw me crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked

"mommy, I'm just sad. I don't want to move away from La Push." I said to her.

"Oh sweetie, it's OK." She picked me up and took me to my room. We both lied on my bed, and she told me that I was going to start pre-school tomorrow and I was really excited about that. I looked at the clock and realized it was only 11 in the morning. My mommy and I then left for Target to get me my school supplies and all my stuff.

I was looking in for my crayons when someone came up to me. It was a boy with blond hair, grey eyes, and a funny smile. "Hi," he said. "I'm Eric! I'm 5 years old!"

"hi Eric I!" I said, " I'm Clare, I'm going to go to Brook Forest school tomorrow!"

"REALLY!" he said, "I'm going to Brook Forest tomorrow too!"

"Cool! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" I walked over to my mommy. Giving her my markers, I told her about Eric, and she said I would see him tomorrow, and that she just met his mommy.

We both went to Jamba Juice and to IKEA before we went home. By the time we got home it was 9'o clock, which is a lot later than I usually fall asleep. I fell asleep on my bed and woke up the next day to go to school.


	2. First day

**Ok, so, thanks LiquidTopaz1901 for reviewing. This chappie is Claire's first day of school. I just noticed I spelled Claire's name wrong, and I'm really big on grammar, so I'm really pissed at myself right now. Also, you get to see more into Claire's personality. **

**Me: I OWN JACOB BLACK, AND TWILIGHT!!!!**

**Jake: no you do NOT!!!**

**Me: yes I DO!!**

**Fangirl 1: no I own him!!!**

**Fangirl 2: NO ME!!!**

**ME: FINE! I DON'T OWN HIM!!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!**

4-year-old Claire's POV

I woke up on my bed to music coming out of my alarm clock. My clock was one of those cool ones where you put in a CD then, when you wake up it plays the song you want it to. Today, it was playing "So Yesterday" By Hilary Duff. Hilary Duff was my favorite person in the whole wide world! **(A/N I could not think of any artists a 4-year-old would listen to) **It was 7:30, so I decided to take a shower.

I went into my very own bathroom which was connected to my room. Mommy said that now that I was 4 I was allowed to take showers by myself. I still needed help with my shampoo, but I didn't need to wash my hair today. I cleaned myself, and then after I wrapped myself up in a Winnie the Pooh towel, and brushed my teeth. Quil always said that clean teeth are happy teeth. I wanted my teeth to be really happy, so I also flossed and used my special mouthwash. I almost spilled my mouthwash on my towel because my mommy or Quil usually helps me, but I was a big girl now, so I didn't spill. I looked into the mirror and saw my brown eyes, and brown hair looking at me. I had the darkish skin of a Quillette, but I think it is pretty. My mommy said I had a button nose, which makes me feel like I have a button glued on my nose, but I think my nose looked perfect. I made a funny face and played with my hair a little bit. After that, I went into my room and changed into the clothes my mommy picked out for me.

On my bed I found a light pink t-shirt which said "daddy's girl" on them. I also found a pair of Capri jeans. I think my mommy called them light wash or something like that. I turned to Quil the Wolf, who was sitting on my bed. "So what do you think?" I asked him. I imagined him saying "You look awesome!" Just like real Quil, but he didn't so I just brushed my hair and then ran downstairs.

I found mommy in the kitchen, which was almost done. It needed to be painted, and we needed to put more food in it. I wanted to paint it pink, and mommy said "we'll see" I really hope the kitchen is pink like my room. It would be really pretty, just like a Barbie house.

"Claire, we have to leave in 10 minutes, so pick out some cereal you like." My mommy told me.

I looked at the clock which read 8:00, and I said "Ok mommy!" I ran into the pantry and picked out some lucky charms, my favorite cereal of all time. I ran back into the kitchen where I found a bowl with some milk and a spoon in it. I poured my cereal into the bowl and when I spilled my mommy tried to help me.

"MOMMY! STOP! I CAN DO IT BY MYSELF!" I took the cereal and poured the rest by myself. "see, I can do it." I didn't like to be wrong, and I wished mommy would stop thinking I was 2. I was 4 now, so I could do things by myself.

"Ok, big girl, you can do it by yourself." My mommy said, and she had this weird smile on her face. It looked kind of like she was trying not to laugh.

I pouted and started eating my cereal really fast. When I was done the clock said 8:07. I finished on time, YAY! I ran into the closet where I put my coat and shoes and put them on. My coat was just a light North Face, and my shoes were gym shoes with Velcro straps on them. When I was done I went up to my mommy who was holding my new Princess Castle backpack with all my school stuff in it. I had all my markers, colored pencils, and everything else in that backpack.

Me and Mommy went into Mommy's car, and we both put on our seatbelts. Safety first! It only took us five minutes to get to the school, and when we got there mommy walked me to the blacktop where my teacher was waiting. I got to meet my new teacher whose name was Mrs. Smith. She told me to play on the playground until 9:00 when my class started. My mommy stayed to talk with Mrs. Smith and I went to the swings.

I saw some other kids playing tag and I wanted to join. I walked up to one girl and started to talk to her.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, I'm Marie!" she said to me "Are you in Mrs. Smith's class too?" she asked me

"Yah! What about you?"

"Yah! Do you want to play tag with us?"

"Yes!" Marie stopped the game and told everyone else my name. There was Eric who I met yesterday, Margaret, who was really funny, Elise, who was kind of quiet, there was Mary, who was really loud and fun. Then there was George, who reminded me of a monkey. We all started playing tag, and Eric was it. About five minutes later we stopped again because another boy came. His name was Cody, and he was teasing the girls from when he first came.

We stopped for new people about 6 times after that. The new people were Rosie, Zach, Anna, Mathew, Elizabeth, and Daniel. Mathew, Elizabeth and Daniel seemed really mean, and they already knew each other, so I didn't like them. We all played tag until 9:00 when the teacher called us in.

We walked in a line to the classroom. The way there we weren't supposed to talk, but I whispered with Rosie.

"hey Rosie," I whispered

"Yah!" she whispered

"I can't wait to start school"

"Same here"

We entered the classroom which looked like a lot of fun. There were red, and blue, and yellow chairs at yellow, blue or red tables everywhere. There were a lot of toys too.

"Ok kids," Mrs. Smith called at the way front of the line. "I want all of you to look for the place which has your name card on it. If you do not know how to spell your name please come up to me."

I was the only person who knew how to spell her name, so I went to my chair. I saw that Rosie was going to sit next to me. So were Zach, Mathew, Mary and Margaret. I was really excited to be in school. When everyone was sitting down Mrs. Smith started talking to us.

"ok, now that we are sitting I want all of you to put your backpacks underneath you tables or behind your chairs. Tomorrow you are going to be assigned cubbies." I thought she sounded really perky, but maybe all teachers sounded like that. "Right now we are going to be playing the name game. What you do is say your name, then some words that describe you. Ok, how about Claire goes first. Then we will go around the tables."

I stood up and started talking, "My name is Claire, and something to describe me is… hmm…. Cool!"

Rosie stood up "I'm Rosie, and my mommy says I'm a trouble maker."

Zach stood up, and then everyone followed him.

After we played the name game we colored, and talked with Mrs. Smith. School was really fun.

At 12:00 Mrs. Smith brought all of us to the circle drive where our parents were going to pick us up. After 5 minutes I saw mommy in her BMW. I said bye to everyone and jumped in mommy's car.

Me and Mommy talked about school, and I loved it so much! When we got home I ran up to my room to tell Quil the Wolf everything that happened. I wish that I could talk to real Quil, but right now he would have to give real Quil the message for me.

After a little while I heard Mommy and Daddy arguing downstairs. Sometimes they would yell, and scream, but I don't know why. It was mean to fight, and they loved each other. I waited in my room until I heard the door slam and I knew it was safe.

When I went downstairs I saw daddy sitting on the kitchen table. There was a bottle of something in front of him, and it smelled kind of weird, and not just because the kitchen was just painted (not pink might I add).  
"Daddy?" I asked

He looked at me, kind of, his eyes were kind of everywhere. He finally got his eyes to stay straight, and I wondered what was wrong with him. Maybe the weird smelling drink was doing something to him.

"Claire just go back to your room" his voice sounded like he had a cough, but his words were also strung together all weird. I was really scared so I ran back into my room. I changed into my pajamas and tried to get to sleep. This was the first time I saw daddy like this, and it scared me. I hugged Quil the Wolf closer and once again, wished real Quil was with me.

**So, what did you think? This one was a lot longer than the first, and I Claire has a real personality. She is a little bit different from the first chapter, but I didn't really know how to make her sound babyish in this one. Sorry if anyone is disappointed. Oh, and if you didn't get it earlier, her dad was drunk. My friend read it and didn't catch that. Oh and I almost forgot REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS=HAPPY AUTHOR=MORE CHAPTERS=MORE REVIEWS see, it is just one happy circle!!!**


	3. divorce and quil

**Hey everyone!!! I really want to start by saying sorry for not updating for a LOT of weeks. I just couldn't find the time and energy to put into a fanfic, and I'm really sorry for it… anyway… here is chapter 3 which is going to be really long!!! Btw.. quil's pov, and it is set a few hours after she left Washington.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fabulous characters I write about… except the ones I made up myself.**

**Quil's POV**

I can't believe my beautiful angel actually left the La Push. It has only been a few hours since she got on that airplane, but I can't help it… I'm so sad at our losses. At lease I was able to give her that stuffed animal of me. She really shouldn't have to live around so much danger like the rest of the imprints do… she's only a little girl, but I miss her like hell. I wish she was back in my arms safe and sound, where I know I could protect her.

_Geez, dude, get a life already… we know she's gone, boo hoo, get over it already!!_

Did I mention I was in wolf-form right now… with Paul.

_Well, paul, maybe you would understand if you actually had some compassion in your black hole of a heart._

Paul was in a really bad mood today, and decided to take it out on me. In his head he showed me a 1000 ways my lovely little angel could get killed on her way or in Chicago. I was so scared by the time he stopped I swore I could have ran all the way to he if I needed to. I was actually about to when Sam phased.

_I need to find a way to… woah! What the hell is wrong with you Paul? _Sam finally realized what was going on and stopped thinking about himself.

_I can't stand this kid moaning about how terrible it is that she moved away! _I hate Paul.

_Paul I want you to phase back and stay that way. Go back to my place.. _Thank god paul was going away.

Paul phased back and it was just me and Sam.

_Quil, you can't run, you know that, the tribe needs you._

_I know that but I don't think I can stand to be away from her, and it's only been a few hours, how will I survive years?!?!_

_I don't know. Just think about the positive. Her parents said that this job wasn't permanent. They didn't even sell their house here. They will be back in a few years. Keep thinking about that. Things will get better fast. Don't worry._

_Sam, I cant NOT worry! She's miles away from me, and I can't protect her. Hell, I don't even know her exact location. I'm scared for her. _

_Just live through the next few years, and it'll be ok. Look, Emily wanted me to tell you and Paul to get to our house for dinner. It's getting late. _

_Ok, and I really hope you are right about everything. _

**Clair's POV (6 months later)**

I love school. Did I tell you that? Well, I love it! We always color, and play games, and have recess. It's so much fun! Why didn't anyone like it where I lived before? Where did I live before anyway? In La Shove or something? Anyway… Now I'm bestest friends with Rosie, and we are enemies with Mathew, Elizabeth, and Daniel. They are mean. All they do is be mean. Well, like this one time---

"So Claire, what letter comes after D?"

Did I mention I was in school right now? And I was supposed to be paying attention to something I already knew?

"yes, it is E"

"good Claire! Get a sticker to put in your sticker book!" Mrs. Smith's voice was still really perky, and it was only her. The art teacher had a normal voice, and so did the librarian. It was kind of weird. I'm not supposed to say weird because it is a bad word, but I do anyway.

In class, we finished the alphabet, and everyone said a letter. Then it was time to go home. I still wonder why my class goes home at 12:00 and all the other kids go home at 3:00. I wish I went home at 3. Then I could be at school more. At home mommy and daddy kept fighting. It was really scary. I didn't like it. When they did I would go to my room and hug Quil the wolf until I went to sleep really late at 11:00. Whenever mommy and daddy didn't fight, they were really quiet and didn't look at each other.

Last night after they finished fighting I went downstairs to get some water and I heard them talking. They kept saying the word divorce. I wondered what it meant, so I looked in a dictionary, like Quil taught me to. Wait a minute… Quil? As in Quil the Wolf? He doesn't talk. Well… maybe he did one time, and told me to look in dictionaries.

Anyway… I looked in the dictionary. The word divorce is really hard to spell, but I found it. It meant that mommy and daddy wouldn't live together anymore. But why? It was really weird.

Anyway, right now I'm walking outside, and waiting until mommy picks me up in her BMW. I was one of the last one's to get picked up, and when I got buckled up in my car-seat mommy didn't ask me how my day was. It was weird. Hehe I said weird again.

The car ride was really quiet and bumpy. When we got home mommy just sat in the car for a little while. Then she started to talk.

"Claire, honey, do you know what a divorce is?" she asked me.

"yeah, it is when 2 people don't live with each other anymore." I said. I didn't like where this was going.

"Well, yes, it actually is when two people who are married get unmarried." Her voice went really quiet and soft.

"Ok, but why are you telling me?" I was really curious.

"Claire, sweetie, mommy and daddy are getting a divorce." Mommy went really quiet, while I started crying.

Mommy then got out of the car and unbuckled me. I jumped out of the car and ran up to my bedroom.

I rushed under the sheets and hugged Quil the Wolf really tight. I couldn't bare to let go. I felt like he was the only good thing in my life right now. I stayed under the sheets the rest of the day. Only getting up when I got really hungry. I fell asleep late again. At 10:00.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes being made. I got dressed and slowly went down the stairs. In the kitchen mom was making pancakes with chocolate chips, and had strawberries and syrup on top. She knew those were my favorite, but I was still mad at her for getting the divorce so I made myself a bowl of cereal.

"Claire, eat some pancakes, they are your favorite! Chocolate chip with strawberries on top!" I just kept eating my cereal until it was time to go. I didn't even talk to my mom. Quil the Wolf says I am holding a grudge.

When I got to school I was just really mad at everyone. Things got worse when Elizabeth came up to me. "hey claire! I heard that YOUR parents were getting a divorce!" she was really loud about it, and she was being really mean.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"my Daddy is a lawyer, and he said so." She couldn't even pronounce lawyer.

"so?" I asked her.

"Well, it means that you parents don't love you!" she started laughing in my face and I started crying and got really mad. Then I went after her and pushed her. She fell on the ground and started crying. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Then Mrs. Smith came over and started to take me into the school. I sat down at a desk in front of a man who had a sign that read 'principal' on his desk. I wonder what a principal was.

He started to talk to me about how pushing other people was wrong and I shouldn't do it, and that he was going to call my mom to take me home early today.

When mommy got to school she looked quiet like usual, but started yelling at me when we got into the car. It got really bad when we got home.

"Claire you do NOT hit other girls in your grade." Mommy yelled.

"Whatever." I said the new word I heard mommy say when she was fighting with daddy.

"Claire! Do not use that tone of voice with me! And where did you learn that word!" I knew I wasn't supposed to say words like that but whatever.

"I learned it from you mom." After that I walked up to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could. Then I heard mommy coming up and she walked into her own room. I decided I wasn't going to cry, and I picked out my clothes for tomorrow, did my homework, and took a nap. Things were not going the way I planned.

**Quil's POV (starts the same day that Claire's POV started)**

Ugh… another day to be without Claire. I have no idea how I have gone the past six months without her. I can barely live one day at a time. I'm always suicidal, and there are only a few things keeping me from finding a dagger. Most of them being Claire, but the other couple are my pack, and my family. I know that neither of them would be able to live without me. Life is way to confusing without my Claire.

The day went by without me really noticing it. I had school until 10:00 when I ditched to do my patrol. And I had lunch at Emily's at 12:00 that's where I am right now. Having lunch of… oh who the hell cares about what I have for lunch!

Then at around 12:30 I felt really weird, like I was really sad about something, but _I_ wasn't feeling sad. It was really odd, and the feeling wouldn't go away.

The weird feeling stopped at around 10:00pm, the time Claire goes to bet when she is really sad. Oh my goodness. CLAIRE! That's why I am feeling so sad. Something happened to Claire, and I can tell because I am her imprint. I'm such a terrible imprint. I actually let her get this sad. I have to go find her and tell her I'm sorry. I must go find her!

I jumped out my 2nd floor winder and landed on my feet. I sprinted straight for the forest and phased the moment I hit the trees. I heard Sam, and Jared, and Leah yell at me for phasing when I was supposed to be getting sleep. I just ignored them and followed my directional sense to where Claire was. I was almost at the border of Washington when Sam decided to talk to me.

_Quil. Listen to me for a minute! _I didn't stop running but I made sure he knew I was listening. _I don't care if you go to find her. Just make sure that you come back in a few days. And DON'T let her know you are there. Now hurry up before someone notices you!_

_Thanks sam. _I told him. Then I focused on where I was going. I passed through many states, and finally made it to Illinois. The whole trip took less than 12 hours. I just wanted to find my little angel. I kept following my senses until I came to a neighborhood which was much nicer than anything I was used to. At least I was able to find some extra clothes someone had left on their porch. They looked like they would it me, so I found the cover of some trees and phased.

I ran to the house which had claire's scent all over it and looked in a few of the windows. No one was home. Perfect. I was able to get in through one of the 2nd floor windows, and I started to look around the house. It was definitely Claire's the fridge was covered with her artwork she made in school, but the whole kitchen reeked like alcohol. I never liked the fact that her dad drank. It wasn't a good environment for a little girl, but he is her dad. I went upstairs and found a room which was definitely Claire's. It was pink with a canopy bed. On the bed was the stuffed animal I gave her. She named it Quil the Wolf. Ironic, right.

I exited her room and found her parents' room. I went inside, hoping to find something that said where she went to school, or something. I looked on the desk which was there. I found divorce papers. Shit.

Divorce papers obviously meant something, and now I know why she was so upset. She didn't want her parents to get a divorce. It really wasn't fair to her. She needed both her parents. I was frozen in her parents room and was taken out of my trance when I heard the front door open, and Claire's voice echo up the stairs. She was coming home early from school. I listened closely to her conversation with her mom.

"Claire you do NOT hit other girls in your grade." Her mom scolded.

"Whatever." Was her response. Why was she acting like this?

"Claire! Do not use that tone of voice with me! And where did you learn that word!" I knew Claire wasn't supposed to say words like that, and that she usually didn't hit other people. Things were getting bad. Fast.

"I learned it from you mom." And with that she walked up the stairs and slammed the door. She really was smart for her age, wasn't she? I heard her mom coming up the stairs, and was going to come into her room, so I jumped out the window, and found a place to phase. Then I was off, into the woods to get back to La Push.

**So… what did everyone think? Send me reviews reviews reviews! OH, and one other thing! I have decided to update once a month, and if I don't you can yell at me through PM's as much as you want, Ok. At least once a month. So this is the update for February, in march I will update around the 7****th****.**


	4. bye bye

**Hi everyone!!! I am sooo sorry I have not uploaded when I said I would. I am really really really sorry. Anyway… enough with my super boring intro… on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters stephenie meyer has created…. Yet**

**Chapter 4- bye-bye**

Clare POV (she is still 4)

I woke up the morning after my fight with mommy and I felt really bad. I didn't want to fight, but I couldn't help it. After what Elizabeth said I felt so unloved, and then mommy started to say bad things I felt mad… and sad… definitely not glad. Hey that rhymes!!!

I look around my room and it is just as happy and cheerful as it was the day I moved in… but i'm not as happy. I slowly walk into my bathroom, and get ready for school. When I am done I walk downstairs. I notice the clock in the kitchen says that it is already 9 o'clock… I am pretty sure that it means I missed some of school. Why didn't my mom wake me up? Oh yah… she stopped caring when she got a divorce to daddy.

I felt like crying just thinking about the divorce.

Instead of crying I look for mommy… I really want to say sorry to her… I wasn't being nice to her last night. I look in her room, but I can't find her, and she isn't in the house. I have never been home alone, it's scary. I decide to go upstairs to find something to wear, because mommy isn't here to stop me from wearing whatever I want.

I look for something that looks how I feel right now, like I always do… I find black shoes… I think that they are called converse and a red t-shirt with a silver and black design on the front… I have never worn it, but it was a gift, so I never got rid of it, and I found a pair of black jeans… I have no idea why I have those, but whatever. I look in the mirror, and I look like one of the older girls in La Push, I think that Quil the Wolf called her goth… she wore a lot black, and she had really dark makup. I think I want to try being goth, it sounds fun!! I go back into mommy's bathroom, and I find her makup that she puts on her eyes… eyeliner it think.

OUCH!!! I POKED MY EYE!!

I have no idea how other people put on eyeliner… but I not trying that again until I am like 8!!! Instead I try putting on the black nailpolish that mommy keeps for Halloween. I can actually put on nailpolish because quil the wolf told me how to. Then I find the dark lipstick which is really dark. I put some on my lips. When I looked in the mirror I look kind of like that girl in La Push.

I walk downstairs and decide to watch some tv. Lets see what's on… SPONGEBOB!!!

***one spongebob marathon later***

Mommy finally came home!!! It was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon!!!!

"mommy!!!!" I screemed and ran at mommy. She just looked at me, and walked upstairs. I started to cry again. It wasn't fair. Daddy wasn't here, and mommy didn't care!!! I ran all the way up to my room.

Instead of thinking of how pretty the pink was, I just took all of my dark markers and colored all over everything. Then I took the adult scissors from the kitchen, and cut up all of the clothes that looked happy or mommy bought… which was almost everything. After that I threw all of the scraps into the big trash can in the garage, and broke almost everything in my room. When I finished I sat on my bed, turn on my ipod, and think about how much better my room looked when it was the way I made it.

**Random neighbor's POV**

Damn it! Damn it! That damn casserole was going to burn!! I was going to bring it to the new neighbor's. I cant believe I actually forgot that they moving in!!! I am sooo stupid! Too caught up in everything... crap that reminds me… I need to…. NO, casserole. Neighbors. NOW!

I grabbed the hot casserole out of the oven, put it in a nice plate, and began to walk the short distance to the neighbors, because it was a nice day, and I forgot to take my daily walk today. Wow, I am really forgetful today, aren't I? Oh My God!!! What is that dreadful noise!! It sounds like breaking glass! O crap! It is coming from the new people's house. What is going on in there?

I look up into the window which is open and I hear a girl… maybe 4 or 5, in her room and there is a lot of crashing glass! That cannot be good! That young girl could hurt herself! Where is her mother? I ring the doorbell, and a few seconds after I do, I hear the noise upstairs stopping.

**Mommy's POV**

When I came home, the first thing I see is my daughter coming and rapping her arms around me. I cannot stand any type of love right now, so I decide not to hug her back, and instead go up to my room, which now has a hidden flat-mini-fridge under the bed. The thing was handy for hiding a couple kegs.

***a few hours later***

That shitty doorbell! I can't believe it rang! Wait! I think that that means someone is at the door. I try to get up from the bed, and fail miserably. I use the beer I have in my hand as support, I works, and I am able to get the stairs in one piece. I am wobbly as I try to get the door… why did I try to get the door while I am drunk? I really don't know… but wateva! I open the door, and see some lady holding a dish of… casserole? Ick. Gross. She looks scared and I just laugh and slam the door in her face. I cannot get myself up the stairs so I settle for the living room…. floor.

**Random Neighbor's POV**

Holy shit! I cannot believe that the lady was that drunk that she would actually hurt her daughter! I grab my cell phone and dial 911 emergency.

**Clare's POV**

I am shaken awake by a lady wearing a suit who is standing next to my bed. She is looking around my room like something terrible happened… then I remember that I completely trashed it last night. Maybe this is what mommy meant when she said that I would get into trouble if I didn't clean up my room.

"Hi sweety." The lady said.

"hi" I say, but my throat hurts… I think I ended up screaming a little when I ruined my room last night.

"hi sweety… do you mind getting dressed?" the lady asked me

"why?"

"well, sweetie--" why was she calling me sweetie… it was really annoying!!!

"do NOT call me sweetie" I told her

"ok, then clare, you see, you will have to come with me, because your mommy did something bad, and she is dangerous."

"mommy isn't dangerous… she is mommy" I told her.

"yes, I know that your mommy is your mommy, but you really need to get dressed because you need to come with me"

We both went back and forth for a little while about how my mommy was my mommy, and she would just say that mommy did something bad, and the funny thing was that I knew that mommy wasn't being a good mommy, but I decided to be a little mean, so I made her think that I was clueless. Eventually I gave into her but I realized something.

"I don't have any clothes except the one's I am wearing." I told her.

"that is ok… you can just wear those for a little while." She said.

She lead me outside to a black car, and she drove me to a place which had a sign in front. I didn't understand what the sign said but I could read the letters. They spelled O-R-P-H-A-N-A-G-E. that sounds like orpanage. **(a/n like with a 'p' sound instead of a 'f' sound)** what was that anyway?

The lady drove to the side of the place, and opened the back door for me. I jumped out and saw a few other kids playing around. The lady took my hand and took me inside. Inside I met another lady who seemed nice, and she told me that I would be living here with 25 other kids until I got adopted. I asked was adopted was.

"well, adopted is when you get to live with a new family."

" but I don't want to…"

"well, am sorry clare but right now you don't have a choice," she told me

"sure whatever" I said, very upset.

**Quil's POV- (and you thought I would end it without quil!)**

When I got back from clare's house I met up with sam.

He saw that I had been inside her house he started to freak out.

_QUIL what is WRONG with you!!!_

_Well… I just thought that it would be ok…_

_I told you to be careful!!! And you go into her house!!!_

_She didn't see me!_

_Well you came awefully close!! You could have blown your whole cover!! How stupid are you!_

_I am soo sorry sam!_

_I am sorry too. Sorry that you can't go back ever again. _

_WHAT!! _

_You heard me. I am sorry, but at this point you need to learn some discipline, and this is the only way I can think of _**(a/n it was also the only thing that I could think of to make this story work ****)**___that is an alpha order, and right now you get some sleep because you need to actually go to school tomorrow. _

I phased back to human and ran home. I actually started crying. I didn't care if any of the guys caught me. I just cried until I finally fell asleep.

**Hey everyone! I am sooo soooo soooo sooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner, its just that I have been really busy and really lazy lately. At least I got this chapter up. My goal is to get a new chapter up for all of my stories by next Saturday, because I am leaving on a class trip to DC on Sunday morning, and well… I want to get something up for each story. And remember I took time to write this super-long chapter instead of studying for my social studies test tomorrow. Btw… this chappie is 6 pages in Microsoft word. **


End file.
